


M is for Mantle

by fiery_day



Series: Alphabet One Shots [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: (again we all know who that is), (we all know who it is), Character Study, Gen, Robin Title as a character, Teen Titans - mentioned, Vague References to Canonical Character Death, Vague References to Fake Canonical Character Death, What I think Robin Means, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiery_day/pseuds/fiery_day
Summary: A look into how the people who have worn the Robin mantle affected it.





	M is for Mantle

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing; everything belongs to its respective owners. 
> 
> Vague canon, but like all my previous work, I don't particularly care about it.

The Robin mantle had seen many people under it. There would probably be more people in the future, but for now, there were currently five. The mantle had seen and been through countless situations that tested the resolve and ability of those who chose to wear Robin’s colors. They all eventually left it. The children that took the name Robin all left for greater things, but they all added to what _Robin_ was just as Robin added to them.

Before Robin was _Robin_ , the name had been synonymous with Richard “Dick” Grayson. The first—the creator—Dick, had been a happy and stubborn boy who had gown into a confidant and caring young man. He had shed the name of Robin when it became to entrenched in the Bat’s shadow. Dick needed to find his own spotlight to stand in. Dick had also set the precedent of what Robin was. Robin was the light to Batman’s dark. Robin was one of Batman’s constants, always there when needed. Robin was Batman’s partner, never sidekick. Robin may not be equal to Batman, but Batman listened to his ideas and contributions because they were a _team_.

The next to wear the mantle was Jason Todd. Jason may not have had the natural athleticism of the former Robin, but he was even more tenacious and enduring. Jason was a competent Robin who had so badly needed the mantle. Unfortunately, Jason felt Dick’s shadow too much and tried to almost become like Dick’s Robin. No matter how much Jason tried, he was not Dick. The mantle up to this point did not gain the knowledge that it didn’t have to be a copy, but it became the hope and salvation for the children that needed it. Robin saved Jason from becoming just another statistic—just another victim—of Gotham and her cruelty. But Jason was also Robin’s first major tragedy. 

Tim was the one who showed the mantle that each Robin could forge a new path. Robin grew to be more cautious. Robin never took unnecessary risks and moves. His version of Robin focused more on being what Batman needed than his two predecessors, at least in the beginning. Robin grew to be more independent of Batman through Tim and something more than a name that followed _“Batman and”_. The first Robin showed this by forming and eventually leading the Teen Titans, but the third Robin made it obvious that the mantle could be separate from Batman without losing the Robin identity.

Stephanie was the one who lingered under the mantle the shortest. She was, unfortunately, not as prepared for Robin as her predecessors, but she stepped into the role when the vacancy became too much for Batman. Her actions as Robin showed just how much an impact Robin could have not just nationally or internationally, but also in Gotham. Robin was not just a child; Robin was a vigilante and superhero despite having no powers. Stephanie left too soon from the mantle, and in such a heart-breaking way. It felt much too like Jason’s departure from the mantle.

Damian is the current Robin. The mantle handed to him by the first Robin when Dick became Batman. Robin again changed. Damian had more formal training and discipline than any of his predecessors. But Damian was learning. Damian was learning the child-like joy that the first Robin had in spades. He was learning how to care for and save those who needed help. He was learning how to become Robin. Damian’s Robin had more darkness to shed before he became the light to Batman’s dark, but it helped that, in the beginning, the Batman he partnered with was a lighter Batman.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this. Oh, well. Might as well post it. - Me ten minutes ago
> 
> Not that anyone cares, but I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in about a month. There was really nothing out of the ordinary going on; I just didn't post. I'll try to post something soon after this. 
> 
> Maybe. 
> 
> Who knows?
> 
> Edited 2 October 2019. Minor grammar fixes.


End file.
